Things to remember by
by Midesko
Summary: Hanna has an idea on how to help Zombie remember his name... Lemon. Based from the web comic; Hanna is not a boys' name. Zombie/Hanna porn up in here. Update: If there are future chapters, they are drabbles for the same pairing.
1. Things to remember by

_Okay, first of all, if you have no idea what or who these characters are, go to google and type in Hanna Is Not A Boys' name. It's a good ongoing web comic. Now, lemme explain to you one thing if you would rather just read the porn and not the comic. All names but Hanna and Conrad are all names for the same character. Said character is a zombie who cannot recall his name. _

_I do not own any of these characters, nor do I make any profit from this._

**Things To Remember By**

"Like riding a bike." Hanna said to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. If his zombie friend was reminded if something from his past, he might just remember his name. Not that Hanna didn't love calling him by every name that came into his redhead. He just wanted to know it. For... you know, name purposes...

Said zombie was sitting in the still dirty room, flipping through the channels on the small television. Basic cable was all Hanna could afford on his budget of nothing, and cable didn't have much on but the news and a few dirty channels, though they were badly done. You know the kind, cheap music and horrible acting. Hanna smiled as the thought brought to him an idea.

Porn. Well, actually sex itself. Surely his friend had to have gotten laid at least once in his life. Seeing how all the woman are attracted to him now, Hanna couldn't even imagine how it was when he was actually living. All he needed was someone to have sex with him now.

By this time, Hanna's friend was able to tell that he was being stared at. So he glanced his way, studying the small man.

"What?"

"I think I found out a way to make you remember your name, Perry." Hanna beamed. Of course, the other just blinked, giving him his usual look of disinterest.

"You're not going to get a name dictionary again are you? We didn't even get to the d's before you fell asleep. In my lap, might I remind you." If Hanna didn't know better, he could have sworn that Xander just smirked.

Hanna smiled and shook his head before making his way to the couch, plopping himself down into Jack's lap uninvited.

"Ever have sex while you were alive? Or are you a virgin, Danny?" If he had any fresh blood in his body, Alejandro would have been unable to fight down the blush on his face.

"I don't believe that's your business, and I wouldn't know. I already told you that I don't remember anything."

Hanna nodded, his hands already working at the buttons of Kevin's shirt. Of course, this stirred something in Heindrick. He'd been unable to say no to anything Hanna wanted to do so far, but perhaps this was a bit... much. Of course... Steven didn't even recall sex, so it might actually help him remember his old life.

Needless to say, he was unsure if he should push Hanna off, or allow him to continue. But when Hanna moved in his lap, straddling him and slowly beginning to grind against him, Andre couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing. All he could feel was Hanna's smaller hands moving down his chest to unbutton the shirt, his tongue out of his mouth as he tried to actually get the buttons out of the holes.

Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to help him. So Ethan placed his hands over Hanna's, helping him remove the shirt. The smaller man seemed to be mortal enemies with button up shirts. Perhaps that was why he preferred regular t-shirts.

"I'm not sure if this will work, but it's worth a shot, right?" Hanna smiled as he tossed Chase's shirt aside. Franky stared at him for a moment, finding the sheepish smile on his face quite cute. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to kiss him either. So he leaned in a bit further, kissing the redhead as best as he knew how.

Apparently, Hanna was happy to know that Layton didn't mind the idea, so of course he kissed back. The poor man had been dateless all his life, so all he knew about sex was from the vast resources of the internet and porno's. Of course, it wasn't the real thing, but it was the best he could get. Being a twenty-four year old virgin was the worst. At least this way he wouldn't become a twenty-five year old virgin.

Hanna had expected the kiss to be cold and perhaps taste like, well a dead thing, but Jason was warm and seemed to taste like the popcorn he had just been munching on moments ago. And Hanna liked popcorn.

Percival slid his hands down to the redhead's hips, gently beginning to grind the smaller against himself. The gasp that came from Hanna was a pleasant noise that Anthony had heard before, but not in a situation such as this one.

"Oliver, that works better-ngh... without pants y'know."

Hanna had expected the kiss to be cold and perhaps taste like, well a dead thing, but Jason was warm and seemed to taste like the popcorn he had just been munching on moments ago. And Hanna liked popcorn.

Percival slid his hands down to the redhead's hips, gently beginning to grind the smaller against himself. The gasp that came from Hanna was a pleasant noise that Anthony had heard before, but not in a situation such as this one.

"Oliver, that works better-ngh... without pants y'know." Hanna bit his lip and fought back every womanly noise that was fighting to escape from his lungs.

Conan watched Hanna closely as the small, living man moved in his lap, bucking his hips in attempt to get more friction. And he was right, it would work better without pants. But Henry would work his way down, starting from Hanna's shirt. His fingers easily slid each button out of place, pushing the over shirt off of him before tugging the undershirt off. It landed god knows where in the messy room.

Beneath the shirt was pale skin, a few scars here and there that Freddie assumed were from previous...predicaments from before he came along. Under his watch, Hanna hadn't received and permanent marks. This, Jack was proud of. He'd give his own afterlife for this... this one person. This spazy, excitable, cheerful, quick-witted, redheaded maniac.

"If you know how this works so well, then explain to me what I am supposed to do." Henry attached his lips to Hanna's neck, nipping softly at the soft warm skin. He felt somewhat like Conrad, sure that the vampire was currently sticking his own teeth into a certain doctor.

"W-well," Hanna started, giving a small gasp as Chandler bit at a certain spot. "You... Um... Well, you have to be... Or we could... Y'know what, I'll just show you as we-ngh... A-as we get there. First thing's first; pants, lose them."

Parker slid his hands down Hanna's bare sides, slipping his fingers into the hem of the pants and tugging. For some reason right now, pants irritated the hell out of Steve. So he began working at the button, then the zipper. Once those were done, all he had to do was get them down his legs. Hanna raised his hips, helping Adam push the material down and off him. Watching the smaller arch his back as he was above him did something to Christopher. It made him burn. He wanted this boy, more than he knew he should.

Hanna stayed up as he made quick work of Tony's pants, easily pulling them off of him. Once finished with all clothes, Devlin took a hold of Hanna's hips, bringing him back down into his lap. He didn't like not having Hanna against him.

It seemed as if Kirk was getting into this. Hanna liked that. If full on sex was as great as everyone said, then perhaps he wouldn't be stuck with his hand anymore.

"And now?" Samuel inquired, watching as the smaller removed his glasses, setting them aside to keep from breaking them. This was his third pair this month, and glasses were expensive dammit!

"Now, we... Well... Um..."

"You don't know?" Hugh blinked, giving Hanna his usual stare.

"I do!" Hanna defended, blushing. "It's just... Embarrassing to explain. Give me your right hand." He extended his own, taking a hold of Ulan's wrist, bringing the fingers to his mouth. He hesitated but when Peter gave a roll of his hips, Hanna began to lick and suck at the appendages, hoping they wouldn't fall off like his arm had awhile back.

Now this was interesting. Hanna's warm tongue swirled pleasantly around David's fingers, and Michael was sure he wouldn't be able to stay still much longer. He needed Hanna. But he wasn't exactly sure how to make it need subside.

Hanna took his mouth away from the fingers, a blush settled on his cheeks. Bernard thought this to be oddly cute.

"Now you slowly push one inside me..." Hanna did his best to explain. Sex with a virgin zombie was truly more awkward than he assumed.

"Inside of you... Where, exactly?" Zack blinked.

"Okay now you're just messing with me aren't you, Pike? ...Well... Not around my face, so where else can your fingers go?" Hanna's face was as red as his hair now.

Warren blinked again and his eyes stared down, deciding to just do as he was told and go from there. So he pressed the tip of his index finger against Hanna's entrance, listening to the smaller make a small noise. "Yes, there, Barry."

As odd as it seemed, if Hanna was telling him it was where it goes then Ivan wouldn't think otherwise. So in went his finger, slowly and cautiously.

Hanna gasped as the finger slowly prodded inside of him. It was weird, but not terrible. But it did make him question just why gay guys enjoyed it, so far it was just... weird. Just weird. Maybe it got better after awhile.

Jarred watched closely, noticing the uneven breathing that caused Hanna's chest to rise and fall at a faster pace than normal. Was it painful? He wasn't sure, but Hanna had yet to complain so perhaps it wasn't terrible. What else was he supposed to do now? Just keep moving his finger?

"Y-you have to-mnnh... Put it in deeper... Then add another finger soon." Hanna closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his chest against Turk's, his hands resting at Remy's shoulders, gently squeezing. When the finger went in deeper, he kept his eyes closed as his breath hitched. A small whine came from him. It still wasn't painful, but it wasn't so weird anymore.

A moment longer and Warrick slipped a second finger inside the smaller man. Again, Hanna's breath hitched. It was taking all of his focus to keep from making any other noises.

Deeper and deeper the two fingers went, twisting inside of Hanna slowly. And then Hanna gasped and arched suddenly, moaning.

"Does it hurt?" Lyle asked, though very interested in the small bundle of nerves he found within the paranormal investigator.

"N-no... Aah... I-it felt good. Mmn, do it again?" Hanna was slowly losing his self control. That spot must be why men enjoy this so much. Well, Hanna was never one for fitting in, but in this case...

Spencer nodded and pressed his fingers against the spot again, rubbing it with the tips of his fingers. Doing so little seemed to drive Hanna wild. He'd arch his back again, clench his hands against Kurt's shoulders and moan again. And again. And again. And... And it drove Trevor mad. The previous burning inside of him was lit all throughout his body, especially in his nether regions. There was just something about this boy...

"O-one more finger... Please, Arthur..." Hanna raised his hips, inviting the other to quickly do what he needed to. The redhead was beginning to feel impatient, and the slow, occasional rubbing of his prostate was driving him up the wall. He needed to be done with the preparations now. Just a little longer and he'd be ready. Suddenly this whole situation was more about pleasure than trying to get Zion to remember his real name. Was he being selfish? Ah fuck it, who gives a damn right now?

A third and final finger joined the other two that were still moving within Hanna. It hurt, and Terrance new it did. He could tell by the look on Hanna's face and by the way that his fingers were digging into his shoulders. If Hanna squeezed any harder, Joshua might be without an arm tonight.

It didn't take too long for Hanna's body to adjust to the fingers, mainly because they were continuously brushing against his prostate. He wasn't even fighting back the noises. And his mind was having a hard time coming up with new names for Lyle right now, and each name turned into a garbled moan anyways.

"Tyson... Aahh... Mnnh... T-Tim! I-I think I'm stretched enough... Nnh..." Hanna pulled Edward's hand away from his body, settling himself over Garth's length. He felt the heat below him as the head pressed against his entrance. This was going to hurt...

And yes, yes it did hurt. The pain wasn't more than Hanna could handle though, and it was supposed to get better soon, so he would just endure it now. Terrance had his eyes shut, a look on his face that made Hanna want to grin, proud that he was able to give Douglass such pleasure. And for a moment, the pain lessened and all Hanna could do was focus on Chandler. Listen to his uneven breathing, watch his chest rise and fall, put to memory how he made small almost grunting noises.

Then Naveen stopped, now fully sheathed inside the smaller. And it was tight. So... so impossibly tight. And warm, and just... just... so damned good. Could he even remember a time that the world seemed to stop on its heels and he allowed himself to concede to pleasure? Why was it always with Hanna that Lawrence felt so... There was no word for it, but it was a good thing, that was certain.

"Jeffery... Mnnh... Keep... Keep going..." Hanna gave a small buck, encouraging his green-skinned, dead lover onward. And, in doing so, he earned himself a groan from Manson. So Kelvin rested his hands on Hanna's thighs, lifting him slowly before bringing him back down. Frederickson built up a slow and steady pace, not wanting to give Hanna more pain than he was already in. After all, where was the enjoyment in sex if only one person was getting pleasure? No, Marcelo wanted the redhead to feel only pleasure, just the drowning of his senses as he lost himself in the moment.

Of course, Hanna felt that the slow pace was... Well, slow. Too slow. So he placed his hands against Kelvin's shoulders and began his own pace; faster and harder. He received no objections from Han, just more groans and low moans, even a mutter of his name. Ooh, Hanna liked that. Hearing Sergio say his name in such a way was just too good.

And then Albert ground into his thrusts, hitting that spot again. Hanna arched, moaned, dug his fingers into Kenneth's shoulders.

"Nnnh... Do that again, Adam... Aahn..." It was amazing how quickly Hanna could move himself over Stanley, filled with need. Because, damn. Just damn. Pierce really knew how to propel his hips just right, each thrust making Hanna completely melt.

"Ky-Jas-Ti-Nnnh... Screw names!" Hanna felt that his mind should be focused elsewhere than making up more names for Mickey. He was already so close, but he still needed...

Hanna took Eddie's right hand and placed it against his aching erection, pleading to be touched. Charlie seemed to understand, his fingers wrapping around the heated appendage, stroking him along with the rhythm of their thrusts, faster even. Lyle wanted Hanna to come first. Needed Hanna to come first. He wanted to see him arch again, hear him moan even louder, scream even as he roughly came. Abel groaned as he thought of it, trying to keep his eyes open to watch the smaller writhe in his lap, the creamy thighs working overtime to bring them both closer.

Closer... Closer still.

"Kurt! Mmmmnnh! KurtKurtKurtKurt! Aaah! I-I can't keep going! I'm so-so close! Chaz-Kiln-Pietro-fuck-Jarred!" Pale fingers dug themselves deeper into Kirby's shoulders, his back arching and his head forward, a hard shudder and a scream leaving his lips as he came.

Garret wished he knew how to work a camera so he could tape Hanna's finish, wanting to see it more.

Hanna's body tightened around Paul's length, bringing him so much closer. All Antonio could do was pull Hanna down, keeping himself deep inside the smaller as he came, groaning loudly.

Hanna was gasping, panting and leaning forward against Sam's body, wrapping his arms around him and keeping him there. Post-op sex was always followed with cuddling, and Hanna had always liked to cuddle anyways, the fact that it was followed by incredible sex was just a bonus.

"Hanna..." Ivan muttered, keeping one arm around his waist, the other hand moving though the red hair he'd become so fond of.

"Y'know," the paranormal investigator smiled, nuzzling further into Kumar's neck, the scent of sex oddly appealing to him. "I kinda like you as a Kurt. 'Cept you aren't blue, you're green. Don't have a tail, and can't bamf from place to place. What do you think?"

"I think we should wash up and perhaps move to your bed." Olsen watched Hanna grin, grab his glasses and make his way into the bedroom.

"We're gonna need more lubrication!" Hanna yelled from the other room.

Wilbur smiled and got up, following after the smaller.

-

Midesko


	2. Drabble

If you don't get the reference to the hat, then go onto Deviantart, look up Hanna is not a boys' name, and you should find the artist, go to their page and click their featured picture. Give that a read through first. Done? Okay, read the drabble then.

I don't own Hanna is not a boys' name or any of it's characters, nor do I make any profit off of this.

-

All day he wore that hat. And the next day, and the day after, and every single day following. Hanna couldn't help but smile to himself whenever he saw Pierre wearing the hat he gave him. At first Hanna had been somewhat worried that his Zombie roommate wouldn't be too fond of the thing. But it seemed as if it was a good decision. Much better than the cologne. Because everyone knows that people who have been dead for several years don't always smell great.

Jurdon wore it every second he was able to, and when it was windy, he took great care to keep his hand over it to keep it set in place. The only time he really took it off was to sleep or shower. And Hanna had to admit; Klaus looked great with it on.

Hanna made himself comfortable on the couch, the fireplace keeping him nice and warm, along with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Glancing to his right as the couch shifted, he smiled to Nathanial, who had taken up the space beside him. It was already eleven at night, the eve of new years. Another year of paranormal investigating was ahead of Hanna, but he wasn't sure how long Tony would stay. He was hoping forever, but Hanna wasn't sure if the dead man's plans would change.

Garret ruffled Hanna's hair and made himself comfortable on the couch, staring up at the clock that was ticking away the seconds to the next year. He had no plans of leaving, but he hadn't yet told Hanna this. It was amusing to watch the redhead get somewhat panicky when he would give a false sign of leaving. Truth be told, Sean had all the time in the world. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of his afterlife than beside Hanna. Whether he had been this attached to someone in life, he had no clue, but he had a feeling that Hanna was different than everyone he'd ever known. Even if he didn't remember anyone.

"So, another year goes by." Hanna adjusted his glasses, looking up at the clock as he spoke. Of course, Edward turned to watch Hanna instead of the clock.

"Got any new years resolutions yet, Acilino?"

Quentin stared at Hanna for what seemed to be the longest time, smiling faintly. "Yes, I suppose."

"What, you're not gonna share? Who am I gonna tell; Conrad?" The redhead smirked and shifted, staring back at Tavon.

So Cyrus smirked and gently placed his hand against the back of Hanna's neck, pulling him into a soft, quick kiss before pulling back. He was smiling down at the blushing being.

"I suppose I have the rest of the year to think of what to decide for my resolution for next year now."

Hanna finally blinked before smirking, making his way closer to Methodios.

"I could think of a few things..."

-

Midesko


	3. Goodnight, sky

Characters copyrighted by Tessa, vert-is-not-a-ninja on DA. ILU, BB.

-

There was a lot of things that Hanna kept secret from just about everyone. The only one that ever really knew all his dirty secrets was Worth, and though he never finished college, he still kept to his "drop-out doctors oath," assuring the redhead that he wouldn't tell anyone. All his secrets were his to tell after all, and that was one of the things Hanna liked about Worth. But ever since Imhotep came along... Hanna had begun to lose his secrets, thought ever confident that the undead man didn't pity him for them, nor would he tell anyone else. Who would he tell; Conrad?

Still, there was a few things that the smaller kept secret from even him. And to say it made Ellipses feel slightly unnerved was an understatement. It wasn't that he wanted to pry, (god knows he knew when things were his business and when they were not) but he still wanted to know more about Hanna. The more he knew, the better he could learn to protect him.

Every once in awhile, during the late night, Hanna would silently make his way outside, wandering off to only god knows where in the middle of the night. This is what worried Kenneth. Where exactly did Hanna need to be at such an hour of the night? And why was he so sneaky about it? Did he not trust his partner enough to tell him? It almost made him want to follow Hanna. Just to see where he went...

Hanna was clamoring out of his bed, unable to sleep again. He'd been having trouble sleeping lately. And once he was up, he was up for awhile. So he groped in the darkness for his glasses, framing them back on his face, pushing them back into place on the bridge of his nose.

It had been getting warmer out, but he still grabbed his jacket, slipping into his shoes as he headed for the door.

"Hanna, are you leaving?" The ever familiar voice held a tone of curiosity, glowing orange eyes focusing on the small figure.

"Ghh! You really know how to scare someone, Lionel! Ha! That's funny cause you startled me but not cause you're dead." Hanna mumbled after that, feeling slightly awkward for being so surprised. "Uh, I'm going out for a bit. You wanna come with? I know you don't sleep, so you can join me if you want."

Well, an invitation is far better than stalking.

"Sure." Rising from his spot, Lionel, as Hanna called him for the moment, put his own shoes on along with his coat and fedora. "So where is it exactly we are going?"

The door was shut, neither bothering to lock up since there was nothing worth stealing inside. Hanna walked beside the taller figure, smiling as he led the way.

"You'll see, Saidi." Hanna kept walking down the hallway, stopping at a door. The residue on the door showed that there was once a sign hung on it, but now it looked more like an empty black space than anything. He pushed the door open, heading inside with Ellipses. Behind the door was a staircase, leading up, but also down. It made the undead man wonder why there was a bottom staircase when they were already on the first floor. But Hanna walked up instead of down, so he changed his thoughts from what was down, to what was up.

After climbing up the staircase, another door was opened by the redhead, still as happy as ever. It was endearing really. How he could find such amusement in such small things was amazing.

"This way. But you gotta be really careful." The door led to the roof. And once on the roof, Hanna headed to the edge of it, where the old, crumbling bricks were falling apart slowly. "Don't step on the brick right there."

This worried Ellipses. Hanna was standing on the edge of the roof, reaching out for the emergency ladder on the taller building next to it.

"Hanna, I don't think you should be doing this."

Hanna jumped and grabbed onto the ladder, waiting a moment before looking back at one possibly terrified zombie. If only because if Hanna fell, he could have broken his very neck. If he had a beating heart, it would have stopped mid-beat.

"Hanna!" He watched the smaller climb up, still smiling.

"I'm fine, I do this all the time, Kueli." One at the top of that roof, Hanna waited for his partner to join him.

"I was afraid of that..." Still, he reached out for the ladder, grabbing it easily with his long arms. He began climbing the ladder, wondering why Hanna would purposely throw himself onto a ladder. But, it sounded so... So Hanna.

"Alright, now come over here." The redhead grinned and after adjusting his glasses, he went past a large ventilator system that most roofs in the town had. Luckily for Hanna, it was warm. So he took a seat on it, leaned against the brick wall from the door that lead down into the building. He made himself comfortable, relaxing further as Amreu sat beside him.

Bright blue eyes settled their gaze on the sky above them. Orange hues drifted up after Hanna's, staring at the bright lights, million of miles away, yet right in their sight, filling their sky beautifully. No wonder Hanna came up here when he couldn't sleep. After what seemed like forever, Ellipses finally looked back down at Hanna, who was slumped against the wall, eyes shut, breathing even and slow. He was sleeping.

"Hanna..." He smiled down at the smaller, gently bringing him closer. "You'll catch a cold like this."

Hanna mumbled something in his sleep. Pancakes was the only clear word in the sentence.

"Goodnight, Hanna."

-

Midesko


End file.
